Power, Pleasure, Passion
by Sketchy788
Summary: A naughty game between lovers.


Lucy gave Natsu credit for one thing. He wasn't a total pervert. That said, he did have a certain specific weakness. One thing was sure to bring out his horndog side.

See, Natsu loved being able to see Lucy naked. She knew that, knew for a fact that he thought of her as his goddess. Every time they hooked up, he was sure to worship her in the best way possible...and considering how inexperienced they had both been at first, he was pretty damn amazing at it.

Since they had gotten together, he had been pretty good. He kept the more sensual kissing and touching mostly to when they were alone...for the most part. Every so often he would do something naughty, like maybe grab her ass or sneak a warm hand up under her top.

Tonight, for no special reason, Lucy wanted to give Natsu a special treat. She wanted to dance for him, to show off the irresistible power she had over him.

And she was going to make it into a rather naughty game...

She got her bedroom all set up for the night's activities. The lights were dimmed except for a few selectively placed candles. Lucy herself was dressed in layers, from a silky robe, to random scarves, clear down to a dance ensemble even skimpier than what she had worn in Stella. Strappy sandals clung to her feet, matched by beads and bangles around her wrists and neck.

All she was waiting for was Natsu. Well, hopefully he wouldn't be too much longer...she shrugged, grabbed a book, and laid on her bed.

Some time later the sound of the window sliding open caught her attention.

Lucy put her book back on the shelf, slipped off the robe, then turned to watch Natsu climbing in through the window.

"You could use the door, you know."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" He glanced around the room and at her. "Speaking of fun, what's going on in here?"

"We're gonna play a little game tonight."

"A game, huh?" Fanged grin. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. Like any game, you have to follow the rules. My rules. Do you agree, Natsu?"

"Yes." Her slayer was blushing. Ohhhh, this was going to be fun, all right...

"First, get undressed. Everything but your boxers. Quickly."

He did what he was told, shedding his clothes in record time.

"Very good. Now put your hands behind your back."

Compliance, accompanied by a curious look on his face. She stepped behind him, took a silky scarf, and wrapped it around his wrists. Then she carefully nudged him into the chair.

"So, uhhh, what's this game?"

"You give me compliments, and I'll give you a little show. Try it out."

"Okay. Um...you're beautiful."

Oof. Well, it was a start. She slipped off her sandals, sat down, and rubbed her feet against his.

"Next."

"You're the strongest celestial mage ever."

"Mmm. Much better." She raised to her knees then peeled the top layer of silk off.

"I love fighting with you." Oh yes. He had the hang of this little game now, no question. Those green eyes were gazing intently, watching every move she made.

She untied the last remaining cover-up from her waist. Her dance became bolder. She climbed onto his lap, one hand stroking over his prominent bulge.

"Go on, Natsu..."

He exhaled slowly.

"Hearin' you say my name like that is the sexiest sound ever."

He had no room to talk. He knew damn well that Lucy loved it when he lowered his voice and talked dirty to her. She blushed. Her hands brushed over her lush breasts, barely concealed by the thin fabric, both nipples standing at attention. He licked his lips, eyes never leaving her.

So slowly, she tugged the bikini top off, then crossed her arms to show off her ample cleavage.

"You make me so horny..."

Seriously?! She smirked, shook her head, and removed one single bangle from her wrist.

"You're gonna have to do better than that...especially if you want the prize." She squeezed his now _very_ rigid cock. He exhaled.

"Fuck...Lucy...you're the only girl I ever want to be with. You're so. Fucking. Perfect."

Damn him, making her pussy wet with those delicious words. She blushed, let out a sigh, and allowed her fingers to stroke over what little clothing remained. Two words sent a chill down her spine.

"Please, Lucy..."

"Alright. You _did_ earn it..." Lucy giggled then shimmied her hips. She ran her hands over her waistband, more to tease him than anything else. She hooked her thumbs in and tugged down, sliding the skimpy garment down her legs.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, licking his lips at her little striptease.

"Lucy...you are so luscious..." Growl.

"Th...thanks." In spite of everything she was blushing. "You, um, you don't have to keep complimenting me."

"No. I want to. Kinda like I wanna put my hands all over that naughty little body of yours."

"Well, I'm not stopping youuuu..." Sing-song. There was a sizzle sound, the sound of fabric burning. In a flash she felt his hands on her waist, heard his dark chuckle, saw the naughty smile on his face. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're overdressed." Before the bemused and horny boy could respond she hopped up, tugged the offending boxers off, then sat back down on his lap.

She shifted a little, just enough to brush against his cock. She loooved feeling how hard he was, wanted to move again and bury his entire length deep inside her...

Well, soon enough. First...first she had another naughty little surprise for him. She slipped her hand over him, grasping gently. Her thumb brushed over his head. He shuddered.

"Luce..."

"Something wrong, Natsu?"

"No. Everything's right. Anhh!" A gasp as she pumped him.

"That's what I thought." Giggle. "I think I wanna ride you now. Do you like that idea?"

"Yes please." The growl sent another delicious chill down her spine, right down to her starving pussy.

She shifted again, felt his head against her folds. Sank down, savoring the delicious friction as he filled her. She moaned.

"So good."

"That's nothin'..." Warm hands reclaimed her waist. He lifted her, then let her sink back down again.

"I wanna go harder."

"Then do it. You're in control, Lucy-baby..." One hand snaked up to her boobs. Maybe a second later he claimed one nipple with his mouth. He suckled, squeezed, kneaded, generally drove her crazy.

Lucy took it as a challenge. She lifted up, making sure to clench around his tip before she slammed back down. Pause. Repeat. Each repetition made it easier. And it felt so, so good...

She arched her back mid-hump letting out an absolutely wicked moan.

"Mnnn, nice and juicy, Lucy." He spanked her ass and she cried out.

"Damnit Natsu you freaking tease!"

"Can't, can't help it. I love seein' and feelin' you react."

She moved faster, encouraged by his hand stroking up and down her thigh. She felt her muscles gripping around him, savoring that irresistible friction.

Shudder.

"Mmm. That's my girl...go on, Lucy-baby."

"W...wait...Natsu I...I can't keep this pace..."

"I got ya..." Both hands slid down to her waist, maintaining a firm but gentle grip on her. Together they worked back up to a delicious rhythm that made Lucy speechless at first...except for certain amorous vocalizations that got louder the more intense their lovemaking became.

At one point she got a little too loud.

"Ssssh, Luce. Neighbors."

Valid concern. On more than one occasion the neighbors had complained about how, ah, noisy they could get, particularly a certain blonde's vocalizations right before she came.

"Ohhhhhh oh shit...okay..." Her voice lowered, now letting out affectionate moans and murmurs of love. "God, Natsu, this feels so good. Please, don't stop."

"I ain't stopping till we're both satisfied."

He didn't. They moved together, each motion more intense than the last. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she savored every sensation.

He noticed, all right. Noticed the way her body trembled with each touch, noticed how her voice changed, felt her clenching around him...he slipped one hand between her thighs, found her clit, and treated her to tantalizing strokes.

It worked. His thumb brushed rather roughly against her. She shuddered and let her orgasm claim her at last, sinking against him and whispering his name over...and over...and over again.

"Good girl..." Another growl. Lucy giggled a bit in response. Then she shot him a look that definitely meant Get On With It.

Natsu promptly got on with it. He rode out the waves of her climax, letting their shared friction spur his own.

For several long moments they sat together, a tangle of limbs and kisses. Lucy snuggled up closer and Natsu stroked her hair.

Peaceful bliss.

...or at least it was until the dragon slayer's stomach roared.

"Shit. I forgot to get dinner."

"...did you seriously rush over here the moment you got back, without eating?!" Truthfully Lucy sounded more upset than she was. Truthfully she was happy he came to see her after his job was finished. She had missed him, missed the company of her crazy, impulsive, yet utterly amazing boyfriend, the only man she could honestly say she loved.

"Duh. I wanted to see ya."

"Natsu, you're a dumbass."

"Yeah, but you love me...right?"

"Duh." She kissed his nose and smiled at him. "Come on, dummy."

With that they got dressed, made some food, and relocated to the couch in the living room. They sat, ate, talked, and just chilled for hours.

Time didn't really matter. Natsu was still tired from the job, and Lucy was glad to have him back by her side. Right where he belonged.

She didn't even complain when Happy flew in through the window and landed right on her head. She simply laughed, pushed him onto a cushion, and went back to snuggling up with Natsu.

Eventually she dozed off. Eventually he carried her gently to bed. Eventually the trio slept peacefully, dreaming sweet dreams based partially on reality.

Eventually morning would come, bringing with it new possibilities for adventure, love, and in Happy's case, yummy fishies.

Natsu and Lucy would seize every opportunity that came their way. Of that, there was no doubt.

~~Fin


End file.
